Roboshi's Celler
by CarrotTop of Derpibooru
Summary: Continuing from War of the Booru's epilouge, Roboshi returns to 'The Derpibooru Chronicles' as he attends to his fave slave!


Roboshi's Cellar: a sequel to War of the Boorus

By Carrot Top of Derpibooru

(Note: This must be read only after you have read War of the Boorus)

The rectangular mass of the device shook in Roboshi's hooves as it neared the young Pegasus's cutie mark. The young damsel in distress quivered and moaned for mercy, only to be shushed by a tender cooing from her captor. "Now pet, there is no reason to fear. Haven't I taken great care of you?" questioned Roboshi. The mare signed in agreement; while her situation was less than desirable, her master was in fact a merciful stallion, one who cared for his pets with great caution and consideration. As the instrument reached the sunset that was her cutie mark, Sunnyside only could produce a low whining as it tormented her sensitive mark.

While Roboshi massaged her flank with his contraption, the mare squealed in a combination of arousal and fear. It was the same squeal she often manufactured once 6pm conquered the day, the time when Roboshi returned from his position at the Fave Factory. The sessions varied each day; one day she was massaged vigorusly, the next Roboshi was mounting her delicate form in preparation for penetration. Each day brought a new surprise, each surprise torture. While her owner began massaging her hoof, she slipped into a flashback.

Her memory of the night she became a fave slave was quite obscured by its age, however the details were not important at the moment. The fact that she stupidly accepted a drink from a stranger in an almost deserted pub mattered, her realization that she was paralyzed once the drugs had taken their chokehold on her nerves mattered. She recalled the long drive to his house, while she was bound in the backseat with multiple hoof cuffs and blindfolded, with the white faver attempting to comfort her at every complaint she uttered. The introduction to her new home within the semen colored colt's basement returned to her mind as the same colt moved the vibrator towards her moist, pheromone emitting sex.

The white favorite bar touched her vulva, resulting in a jolt of pleasure that surged through her broken mind. Noticing her reaction, Roboshi increased the intensity of the toy's vibration strength, forcing the mare into a fit of resistance. "Now now, fighting won't help you little filly. Just relax and submit" suggested the smiling pony. Her struggle continued, prompting Roboshi to speak further. "Tell you what, once we are satisfied, I'll allow you to rest in my bed tonight. Would that make you feel better?" he inquired. The mare nodded eagerly. Anything to escape the loneliness of the cellar she would endure otherwise.

Roboshi himself did not require much action to please him; the mere sight of the mare's distress sent him into a frenzy of masturbation. Stroking his pony phallus with one hoof, and controlling the device with the other, he aimed to finish their session quickly. That goal was soon to be meet when the prisoner was launched into the blissful state of orgasmic pleasure that usually resulted from sexual activity. Her juices stained the device as she squealed like a hog. Roboshi stroked harder at this sight, and then pointed his equinine equipment at the whimpering pet's snout. "Open wide honey; you wouldn't want to miss your dinner" Roboshi tenderly hissed. His gun fired a steady stream into the mare's reluctantly opened mouth as he sighed in relief.

Carrying such a frail and light mare to his bedroom was quite an easy feat, and the fact that she still retained her bindings made it all complete for the smirking stallion. Laying her helpless body onto the bed, he assumed the responsibility of tucking her in. Placing the covers over her brought him a sensation of being a father. Albeit a cruel father, but a loving one no less. "Would you care for a bedtime story, little lamb?" cooed the dominant horse. The mare's incoherent whining was assumed to be a 'yes', and so he reached for a small book entitled "Ponibooru Memories". "See, I used to live within a magical world, one of spamming and thread wars, called 'Ponibooru. It was quite the prominent land of its time, with most ponies posting their art in its great halls. But as fate would have it, it was destroyed due to the owner's personal problems" recalled the Shi of Robo. "Well, that's over now. Let's get some sleep, okay?" he suggested. Hoping into the bed, Roboshi cuddled his property lovingly. His pet merely could sigh, as she drifted into a deep sleep aided by their session.

Sleep brought her no rest, as she suffered from the torment brought by the corrupted dreamland she had entered. She was being chased by a large, completely black earth stallion that venomously cooed to her. "You can't run forever, my love. I shall find you, and then we shall become one" he snarled. He finally met his intentions once he managed to tackle her tired self. "Please, no more! What do you want of me?" she cried in dismay. The featureless colt only shushed her by placing a hoof over her mouth. Tears streaked her eyes as the monster neared her face, opening the dark hole that was his mouth wide, as if to eat her whole. But the moment he reached her snout was the moment that she returned to reality, gasping and moaning. Roboshi was already stroking her hair, as if he was watching her while her slept uneasily. "Shhh, your nightmare is over now, my love. Please, just let all your fears melt in my hooves" he stated in an attempt to comfort her. It was undeniable that he was skilled at calming others, with his soft, soothing tone and words that could settle even a 4chan browser's jimmies. She cried heavily in his angelic presence. "Yes, just release your tears. Don't hold anything back" he whispered.

These nightmares only begun since a month after she was brought here, or maybe it was a week? She could hardly eve determine what the date was; Roboshi claimed that it would be unnecessary knowledge, as the outside would not matter substantially within their relationship. Only the moment mattered for our little faver, and so he forced this belief onto his pet. She was continuously trapped within this state of ignorance of the world, her master only permitting her knowledge of details from the world that applied to the mare isolated from society. Things such as when she should expect him to return home, or what was for dinner, or what she should prepare her body for during their nightly session. Other more prominent details, such as wars or her family affairs (He did enjoy stalking and eavesdropping) were withheld from her ears, as he would hate to worry her. She was only aware of their partnership, a goal which Roboshi carefully tended to.

She finally returned to a dreamless rest once her master had recited a lullaby to her. Her master was a cruel beast at certain times, such as when he would drink excessively, and then proceed to anally fornicate her without much lubricant, however he was still inertly a kind, gentle colt that hardly ever abused her severely. She considered this to be a blessing, and thanked the almighty Celestia for it every day. She often prayed to Celestia, with her most frequent prayer being a solemn request to return home. The lack of response that occurred afterwards had sent her one too many times into a fit of emotional distress, which resulted in her master punishing her for her outbursts. She was entrapped in a bubble, a bubble which few could pop, a bubble that was too strong to escape. It was a life of utter helplessness, of being under another's control. For her master, it was heaven. For little Sunnyside, it was worse than death.

End of Chapter One.

Author's note: This shall receive an additional chapter, Derpibooru.


End file.
